


Real? Real.

by RayneSummer



Category: South Park
Genre: I'm very passionate abt it being real from the start, M/M, related to s19 tweek x craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: When did he change his mind? Since when had he cared about the town and the people in it? What was the idea?Since never.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Real? Real.

The day after everything, Craig and Tweek walked to school together.

They didn't hold hands or even walk particularly close to each other, but still the occasional girl make a sickeningly sweet sound at them as the two came closer to the building. Relatedly, Tweek's twitching also increase the nearer they got, and the more 'aww's they occurred, the more erratic Tweek's shaking got, until he was practically shivering in the mild air as they stood outside the school.

Students nearby passed the couple, continually pushing the front doors in so the entrance hall flickered in and out of view. Craig could see that some of the so-called 'group of Asian girls' were sitting around their usual place on the stairs, chatting in their own languages. Tweek had seen them too, and he was much less eloquent about showing his emotions, proven by the various sounds escaping from him, a mixture of what sounded like "urgh" and "grr" and the more intelligible "oh man" among other phrases.

Knowing Tweek was in a similar state to he was, both of them bombarded with fresh memories of the hallway and harsh words, Craig considered their options. And really, Craig Tucker was never one to skip out of school and the douchbags there given half an excuse.

So, instead of assembly, the two boys stood in some days-old snow together at half eight in the morning, looking out over Stark's Pond.

Tweek was the first to talk.

"Craig, I..." He fiddled with his fingers, tearing at a bit of peeling skin by a nail. "I don't get it, man. Why did you change your mind? Since when have you, well, cared about the town? What's the idea because this is a lot of pressure and I don't know--!"

He broke himself off, hands coming up to his head to pull at his hair, his expression strained as he tried to get his message across. Craig stared at him impassively.

"Tweek."

"Urgh, what?!"

Craig sighed, glancing down at the mushy snow, swirled into the ground with countless footprints.

"I'm not doing it for the town. Or for the shitty people here. I'm not doing it for my parents, or your parents, or that dick PC Principle. I'm doing this for me. Like anything, I want to stay out of shit as much as I can. And I was dragged into this one, sure, but I'm not falling for this town's shitty messages and openness. I just. I want to be with you, Tweek. It just took me a while to realise it."

The two stared at each other, both somewhat surprised. That was the most that the monotone boy had said in one go in, well, forever.

Tweek broke eye contact and fiddled with his fingers again, tearing at another piece of skin and making a drop of blood ooze out. He put the offending digit in his mouth, tasting the bitter, metal tang of iron.

"So, uh. If you don't want to do this thing for real, then." Craig scuffed at a muddy bit of snow with his foot, pushing down emotions as usual. "Well, tell me now, dude."

Craig shrugged to emphasise his usual demeanour of uncaring ten-year-old done with everyone's shit.

There was a silence over the lake, and Craig took a chance to look up again. Tweek's eyes were wide and his expression, though as anxious as usual, was also thoughtfully as he removed the stinging finger from his mouth and hesitated.

"I... Well, I--" He struggled with the right words, and sighed harshly, frowning down at himself in anger at being unable to communicate.

Knowing there wasn't really anything he could say with any clarity that would explain, well, anything at all in the whirlwind of the past day and now Craig's speech, Tweek took a deep breath and did the second most bravest thing he had done since being told he was capable of more than he thought.

Reaching out, Tweek gentle took Craig's hand and gave him a rare, if slightly crooked, smile.

"Yes, Craig. I want to be with you. For real."

Craig gave a little chuckle, looking down again to hide the smile on his own face. "That's gay, dude."

Tweek laughed out loud at that, the innocent, childish sound echoing quietly across Stark's Pond, joining with Craig's own amusement at the response. Even in the screwed-up town they lived in, the two had found each other, someone else who they could take on anything with, together.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is super gay and dumb and way too deep writing-way for this dumb fucking show I love for some reason, but i'm very passionate about these two and that their relationship was real from the start, fuckin fite me I love them and I wish I had a partner that was that loving and supportive and great pls and thank


End file.
